Helping Hand
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: AU: After defeating Voldermort, Harry is betrayed by those he thought cared about him. Harry is pulled into another dimension, to a life he has always dreamed of yet different then he imagined. De-aged/Cybertron Harry pairings noted.


**Harry Potter/Transformers - Helping Hand**

AU: After defeating Voldemort, Harry is betrayed by those he thought cared about him. Harry is pulled into another dimension, to a life he has always dreamed of yet different than he ever imagined. De-aged/Cybertron Harry pairings noted.

"_**Magic's thoughts" **_

"**Primus's thoughts"**

"_Harry's thoughts"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Harry was exhausted as he continued to run from his chasers, his former friends who believed him to be the next dark lord after Voldemort was defeated. He had managed to rid the world of Voldermort, two days before his eighteenth birthday. He had done what the prophecy and the Wizarding world had wanted. Now he was a wanted fugitive, pawn used for their own selfless goals only to be thrown away and forgotten about. The problem was they couldn't throw Harry and forget about him as he was to dangerous and was no longer under their control, a believed danger and could wreck havoc across their perfect lives.

Hermione and Ron were no help, about halfway through the journey to find the Horcruxes, the two love birds had run off during the night when he pretended to be asleep, like the cowards they were. Just because he had argument with them about Dumbledore. Harry had found out earlier in his third that the both of them were spying on him for Dumbledore, so to keep suspicion of him for knowing, he continued to be friends with them. It had gotten too much when Ron thought Harry was going to steal Hermione away from him and that's when Harry let it slip about what he knew about them and Dumbledore. So he had to complete the journey on his own, until he bumped into Draco and his family along with Snape. They had stuck with him to the end, fighting of the death Eaters, and now they were dead, damn the world he was living in.

Feeling the sea breeze on his dirty, sweaty skin. He stood just five meters away from the edge of the cliff. He had run out of places too run and he wasn't going to run any more, no, he will fight them even if it meant giving up everything he had believed in . It was long, five minutes give or take, before the Aurors of the Ootp appear along with Dumbledore surprising came back from the dead in an animated state, bastard, his formers-friends (Ron, Hermione and Ginny) and the minister of magic, Fudge.

"So this is how it ends" Harry said surprised that his voice was calm as he spoke.

"Harry James Potter-Black, you are sentenced to death with no trial on becoming the next dark lord" Dumbledore said looking calmly but you could see the insane look of power in his eyes as well as manipulation.

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a dark, to use Unforgivables in illegal you know that, the only reason I used it was because you lifted the ban for the war and for nothing else" Harry stated calmly, regretting the fact that his wand had been destroyed during the fight with Voldermort and he had nothing to defend himself with now.

"As the minister of magic and with the judges by me you are sentenced to death, everything that you own now belongs to the ministry and the participants around you" Fudge said with what looked like a parchment in his hand. "Your status of noble family blood of your family title has been provoked, you are no better that a house-elf-" he was cut of by laughter, Harry's laughter.

"You lot are incredibly stupid, you know that" he said between laughs before calming down. "Do you really think I allow any of you to make me your pawn. No, I am who I am and nothing will change that. Everything I own has already been taken care of, you won't be able to touch any of it, not even a penny." he continued smugly, even when curses were sent at him. Some missed while overs hit him boy were they painful, but Harry didn't care what they did to him even when he fell to the floor unable to stand any more.

"None of it matters you are nothing, just a soldier, a pawn to be used with no purpose. Now it finally comes to an end boy" Ginny said as he slowly got up. Still smiling, they all had enough as they aimed their wands at him.

"That's rich coming from a poor family like your Weasel too many mouths to feed, then money. A blood traitor through and through aren't you, no wonder you wanted to fuck the dark lord for a so called powerful heir, too bad that won't ever happen" Harry said smiling darkly ignoring her purple and red angered face. It clashed terribly with her hair.

That was properly a mistake to make but Harry didn't care as all of them fired the fear curse, "'AVADA KEDAVRA' " Before their spells could actually hit him. A bright light blinded them, it started off as something small glowing around Harry but continued to get brighter they could no longer see. If they could see anything they would have seen their spells were useless, they hadn't even left their wands. When the light faded, Harry was gone. Each of them quickly apparated out of there as though nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Magic was angry, one of her most favoured children had not only been used for their own gain and then pushed a side as though he was nothing, but they also tried to murder him just because he would have been an obstacle and killing him would have been an added bonus if she hadn't stepped in. She had to protect him, he didn't deserve everything that had been done to him. Not knowing what do other then hide him, she held him in limbo, just floating in darkness as a state of flux, while she held him.<em><strong>"My child, my poor innocent sweet child"<strong>_ she mused as she held him even closer to her. _**"What are we to do you, you are in need of love and family."**_

**"That can still happen, allow him to become one of my children for a time"**

_**"Are you sure Primus, your own children are even fighting?"**_

**"I'm sure magic, I believe the war is closing to an end anyway."**

"_**Very well, but he must be able to choose if he wishes to return to this world in this dimension."**_

"**That's fine, everyone has a choice. This child will be able to make his choices then having others plan it out for him. Does he want to come?"**

"_Very much so, what's it like over there? Will I be able to live the life I want?"_

"**You can live any life you want. If you wish to return to this world you can."**

"_Maybe one day, I'll have to think about more though. Magic"_

"_**Yes dear"**_

"_Could you...I don't know. Give them suitable punishments?"_

"_**How did you know what I was thinking" all she got was a mischievous smile. "Don't tell me I don't want to know."**_

"**Are you ready?"**

Magic looked unsure, she knew the child needed the love of a family but she didn't know how he would cope being close to another war after escaping another. Seeing the boy except she calmed down, kissing the boy on his forehead even though he didn't see or feel it.

_**"Look after him."**_

* * *

><p>Harry was pulled out of unconsciousness, feeling disoriented and nauseas. The sound of nature around him caught off-guard as the sounds were much sharper then every before, even his eye sight was. Raising his hand to rub his face, he noticed four things:<p>

1) He wasn't wearing his glasses and his sight was much clearer then ever before. 2) He was covered in dirt and he was injured through he didn't know how badly. 3) He wasn't FUCKING HUMAN ANYMORE! 4) Did he mention he was in pain.

"Where the heck am I? What am I" He asked, or tried to. All that came out was a combination of whirls, chirps, and clicks. Startled, his hands flew to his neck only to freeze at what he was seeing. His hands and arms were blackish colour with a mixture of blue, red and green highlights yet weren't easily to see if you didn't look close enough. Looking more closely at himself, he noticed he was entirely different, he was metal and a machine not biological as he once was.

Looking around at the scenery he recognised the trees around him, so he was still on Earth. Stretching out to feel the magic around he found it felt different almost non-existent but it was there. He was so caught in the moment he hadn't realised he had started crying until his cries became quiet screams. Also he didn't realised that he was unconsciously sending out a signal.

* * *

><p>Review, what do you guys think?<p> 


End file.
